


Perfect Meal

by ShokoRokooo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad end, Brutal Murder, Cannibalism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShokoRokooo/pseuds/ShokoRokooo
Summary: [EreRi] [Three Shot] Levi Ackerman viaja hacia el pueblo retirado de Shiganshina para entrevistar a Eren Jaeger, un chico huérfano cuyo potencial culinario se menciona en boca de todos. Mientras el pelinegro poco a poco se deja abrazar por los pequeños placeres de la vida, misteriosas desapariciones amenazan la paz de aquel pueblo que anochece presa de la paranoia... [AU] [Canibalismo] [Para Maka Kagamine!]
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Perfect Meal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maka Kagamine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maka+Kagamine).



> Me dio bloqueo creativo y solo salí de esto escribiendo EreRi después de mucho tiempo, ay
> 
> Este fic va dedicado especialmente a Maka Kagamine, ella fue una de mis inspiraciones para escribir fanfictions en general, así que espero y lo disfrute aunque no sé si le guste mucho este género ;_;

La luz golpeaba intrusivamente a los ojos mientras se encontraba inmóvil, todo daba vueltas a la vez que escuchaba un animado tararear; parpadeó una vez y todo seguía borroso, parpadeó nuevamente y pronto la puerta se abrió y esta vez....

Él se hallaba frente suyo

—Oh ¿Durmió bien, Señor Levi? Probablemente su posición no sea la más cómoda ahora, me disculpo por eso...—Habló suavemente mientras una sonrisa se trazaba en su rostro

Aquel hombre, Levi, fruncía el ceño hasta que por fin algo hizo click en su cabeza, instantáneamente torciendo su labio con rabia

—Eren... Maldito bastardo—Gruñó con desprecio atrayendo la mirada de Eren, el chico castaño de ojos esmeraldas que le observaba extrañado hasta que rompió a reír levemente

—Oh vamos, no hay motivo para hallarse con caras largas, eso no es bueno para usted, Levi—Volvió a sonreír mientras sacaba de un gran bolso negro de cuero diversos artilugios que hicieron al hombre de cabellos oscuros tragar hondo al tratar de mantener la compostura.

No le daría el gusto a aquel chico que resultó ser un maldito chiflado ¡Maldición! Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes no sentiría aquellas oleadas de culpa que ahora lo asfixiaban

Si lo hubiera conocido antes... No, si tan solo hubiera sabido la verdad

—Ah, cierto ¿Sabía usted que muchos de los animales que ingerimos en nuestro día a día son sacrificados de manera demasiado crueles? Sin duda la industria alimenticia no se toca el corazón con otros seres vivos para satisfacer la alta demanda de carne—Eren comenzaba a hablar calmadamente mientras tomaba una jeringa y un frasco de aquel bolso—No por nada ciertas granjas de alta calidad ofrecen sus productos a precios terriblemente elevados; Contrario a las producciones en masa, el ganado puede disfrutar bastantes lujos y beneficios, incluyendo una muerte pacífica que también beneficiará su futuro como un platillo. Además de todas maneras a nadie le gusta la carne dura y magullada, un crítico culinario como usted lo sabe ¿No, Levi?

El pelinegro no habló, solo miró con resignación a la persona que le tenía capturada sabiendo que pronto su vida sería tomada por alguien cuya belleza y talento se equiparaban a un nivel de demencia y locura.

Si, había caído en las garras de aquel joven adulto, justo como una pequeña presa cerca de las fauces de un cazador; ahí se encontraba él: Eren Jaeger, de 19 años, talentoso cocinero con potencial... Y un desquiciado caníbal.

Su sonrisa tranquila y serena contrastaba con el delantal blanco que tenía manchado de sangre, su porte de carnicero contrastaba con su fino rostro angelical con el que se acercaba a él dedicándole esa suave mirada, era justo la misma de aquella vez...

Justo fue en ese momento en el que su mente rebobinó en el tiempo hasta llevarlo a ese día...

Ese maldito día....

* * *

**_Dos semanas atrás_ **

* * *

Shiganshina, una ciudad pequeña alejada de urbes grandes como Trost, Stohess o incluso Liberio, pero eso no era algo malo ya que tenía su encanto. Praderas verdes, un río cristalino y un paraje que rebosa de flores en primavera, verde en verano y montones de nieve en invierno, comparado con la ciudad, aquel sitio era un respiro para alguien agobiado de la vida urbana y la rutina que atrofiaba el espíritu.

Pero Levi no iba a ir simplemente a descansar, visitar un destino como ese no era con fines turísticos tan banales como disfrutar del verano paseándose por las montañas o darse un chapuzón en las aguas frescas de los ríos.

Lo que le llevaba a aquel pueblo apartado era su trabajo, era bien sabido que Levi Ackerman era uno de los chefs profesionales que había alcanzado el estrellato gracias a su talento al cocinar, ganándose los elogios de los jueces y de los más grandes de la industria, más ahora se había retirado de aquel abrumador entorno para solamente centrarse en redactar críticas destacando las fortalezas, reconociendo las debilidades y aconsejando esos aspectos a mejorar; entendía muy bien a los novatos que entraban a ese ambiente buscando ofrecer platillos de calidad pero no podía decirse lo mismo de aquellos que solo buscaban ganarse la atención de los medios, especialmente aquellos niños mimados cuyo dinero le sale sobrando.

Fue por eso que le sorprendió escuchar sobre aquel chico de campo que era elogiado en redes sociales por su gran talento y toque al cocinar, al revisar las críticas que se le hacían al negocio saltaba a relucir el sabor de los platillos, siendo tan deliciosos que "podía sentir como se derrite en el paladar haciendo que el sabor se expanda con solo un bocado"

Además de los notables comentarios de niñas alabando la belleza de aquel chef, quizás también eso contribuía a las visitas de tal negocio.

Levi no entendía mucho el alboroto, tal vez era otro talento nuevo, así solía ser, pero la editorial de la revista en donde laboraba estaba tan insistente con hacerle una entrevista al punto de pagarle los gastos del viaje incluyendo comida y hospedaje.

El Ackerman solamente bufó mientras se asomaba por la ventana del tren, que daba la mirada hacia las montañas que se iban acercando lentamente

—Eren Jaeger ¿No?

Un chico que había terminado huérfano desde niño, quedando a cuidado de su familia que se sostenía con un pequeño restaurante en la ciudad. Sin duda una historia de superación en la que los editores vieron potencial para aumentar sus ventas y de paso hacer negocio.

Aquello sólo lo hacía fruncir el ceño, maldecía a esos desgraciados que solo estaban ansiosos de llenarse los bolsillos con más dinero y visitas...

Pero también él se maldecía por haberles hecho caso...

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el tren frenó suavemente mientras una voz automatizada agradecía a los pasajeros por viajar con _la siempre confiable Compañía de Viajes "Paradise"_ indicando que habían llegado a su destino. Levi se puso de pie, no sin antes estirarse y tomar sus cosas para acercarse a la puerta y ser recibido por la brisa veraniega y un resplandeciente cielo azul.

Observó los pequeños negocios y casas que se alzaban cerca de la estación hasta perderse en el horizonte, cuyas montañas se alzaban como murallas que protegían todo el pueblo. Shiganshina lo recibía de manera acogedora con tal vista, como si acogiera al hijo pródigo después de tanto tiempo fuera del hogar...

Absorto en su mirada hacia el pueblo, pronto fue sobresaltado por las personas que se hallaban justo en la terminal que sostenían pancartas con su nombre, especialmente que una de ellas gritara su nombre hasta correr hacia él

— ¡Levi, Levi! ¿Qué tal te fue en el viaje? ¿Todo bien?—Pronto esa persona terminó abrazando al pelinegro, quien trataba de sostenerse antes de colapsar gracias a su peso junto con el de su maleta— ¡Oh cielos, siento que fue ayer cuando nos vimos por última vez! Cuando me enteré de que venías a Shiganshina, no pude evitar-

—Hanji, será mejor que guardemos los saludos para más tarde antes de que termine sin aire—Otro muchacho de tez oscura mencionaba amablemente con una sonrisa nerviosa

— ¿Eh? Onyankopon, dices muchas cosas sin senti- —Hanji solo mencionaba hasta que Onyankopon solo señalaba a Levi con un rostro totalmente rojo pasando al morado, haciendo que la castaña se sobresaltara del susto para soltarlo abruptamente, terminando cayendo al suelo

—Qué alivio, al menos sigues siendo la misma loca de siempre...—Levi solo mencionó adolorido al reincorporarse

—Y tú sigues siendo el mismo enano de siempre...—Ésta solo respondió hasta sentir un pequeño golpecito en la frente que le hizo soltar una pequeña exclamación de dolor que pronto se convirtió en una risa que contagió a los tres

Era como volver a casa, pero Shiganshina no era su hogar...

Pero si el destino lo quisiera, podría serlo

* * *

**》 ... 《**

* * *

—Así que una entrevista ¿No?—Hanji exclamó de manera pensativa al conducir por las calles del pueblo

—Si... No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto, pero supongo que como la editorial se encuentra en crisis ante la disminución de ventas piensan que esto va a ayudarles un poco—Levi solo mencionaba mientras bajaba la ventana del auto

—Pero viéndolo de otra manera también ayudaría a cambiar un poco el contenido de la misma ¿No? Las revistas de cocina y gastronomía siempre han sido demasiado sofisticadas, así que un cambio de ambiente no viene mal ¿Verdad?—Onyankopon agregó de manera positiva a la vez que cambiaba la estación de radio

— ¡Cierto! ¡Ese es un buen punto, Onyankopon!—La castaña respondía con emoción mientras se detenía en la parada para acomodar sus gafas—Vamos Levi, tienes que ver el lado bueno de las cosas, no todo tiene que ser malo ¿No crees? Además de que si sigues con esa visión solo vas a-

Pronto Hanji fue interrumpida por el _jingle_ del noticiero de la radio para pasar a un profundo silencio que posteriormente fue roto abruptamente por la reportera

_"...En otras noticias, las autoridades han reportado a Marcel Galliard en estado de desaparecido tras tres días de no haber vuelto a casa, con esto la lista de personas abducidas va en aumento ante el desconcierto y pánico de la población en general. En caso de tener información del paradero del joven Galliard, favor de comunicarse con las autoridades, se recomienda tomar debidas precauciones, especialmente en las noches. Soy Pieck Finger y con esto concluye el reporte de las 2, ahora pasamos contigo Yele-"_

Hanji cambió de estación, pero esta vez solo había estática que contribuía a la incomodidad del silencio ante lo que habían escuchado. Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Levi, que se sentía un tanto abrumado ante la información que provenía de la radio.

Desapariciones abruptas ¿Tan pronto Shiganshina le había mostrado un nuevo rostro con el que amenazaba a aquel forastero? Era normal escuchar de eso en la ciudad, pero ¿En el campo?

—Lamento que hayas escuchado eso, Levi...—Hanji solo se disculpó con un tono totalmente decaído—Pero últimamente este pueblo ha enfrentado este problema y solo ahuyenta a los turistas...

—No, descuida...—Éste solo se limitó a responder

—Sé que ha sido algo duro

—Nadie sabe quién o quiénes hacen esto, mucho menos el por qué. Pero sea quien sea y fuere quien fuere, ojalá sepa el gran daño que le hace a nuestra ciudad...—El chico de tez oscura mencionaba—Cuesta creer que incluso los grupos de la mafia como los Azumabito no están involucrados en esto

—Conociendo a la mafia de oriente, solo se manchan las manos cuando alguien de ellos es agredido, no caerían tan bajo ¿O sí?

Antes de que pudieran agregar algo, finalmente habían llegado a su destino justo a tiempo, cortando abruptamente el incómodo tema y cambiando el ambiente de la charla hacia algo más positivo mientras salían del auto.

Levi pudo observar la pequeña pero modesta posada de la que Hanji era dueña a la vez que se iban adentrando, el ambiente que emanaba era cálido y hogareño, solamente bastaba con mirar la decoración del interior y algunos detalles minúsculos que daban una buena impresión a los huéspedes. Realmente tenía que reconocerlo, su amiga Hanji definitivamente logró hacerse un hueco en aquella villa, vaya que hablaba en serio cuando le expresó su deseo de abrir su negocio lejos del ambiente urbano

— ¡Oh Levi, no tienes que preocuparte por tus maletas! Recuerda que serás mi huésped durante estos días ¿No?—Hanji solo tomaba aquel equipaje para dejar libre al Ackerman—Aunque sean asuntos de trabajo tienes derecho a relajarte ¡Así que quita esa expresión huraña de siempre!

—Pero así es mi cara, cuatro ojos

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Nada de excusas!

—Señor Levi ¿Le gustaría ver las instalaciones? Puede que la posada parezca pequeña pero estoy seguro de que va a disfrutar del sauna cercano a las montañas, es una parte característica de este negocio

—Lo agradezco, pero quizás más tarde, uh...

—Onyankopon, descuide, créeme que ha sido un lío todo este asunto del nombre—El muchacho mencionó con una sonrisa jovial—No es la primera vez que enfrento cosas así con los huéspedes, aun así debe encontrarse cansado por el largo viaje ¿Lo llevo a su habitación?

Levi dejó que una leve sonrisa se trazara en su rostro—Lo agradezco, pero me gustaría ver el pueblo primero, supongo que Shiganshina tiene mucho que ofrecer

— ¡Oh, haberlo dicho antes! ¿Le gustaría que lo acompañara? Necesitará alguien que lo guie después de todo. Hanji ¿También vendrás con nosotros?

—Me gustaría, pero justo ahora me necesitan ¿Por qué no se adelantan de mientras? Si sucede algo solo llamen—La mujer de gafas exclamó con desánimos mientras se retiraba apurada al pasillo al escuchar unas campanillas sonar

El par solo se limitó a mirarse hasta que Onyankopon rompió el silencio

—Entonces ¿Quiere ver todo en auto o a pie?

—Oh no, ya tengo el trasero demasiado entumido como para seguir sentado

Ante aquella respuesta, el muchacho de piel morena solo echo a reír—Supongo que será a pie entonces...

**_> ... <_ **

Un pequeño silbido salió de los labios del Ackerman al ver las casas que se alzaban con colores pintorescos, ni hablar del estilo arquitectónico que manejaba una elegancia con simplemente sencillez. Las risas de los niños jugando en las calles y la plática de dos mujeres que iban hacia un puesto de venta junto con el sonido de las bicicletas andando le daban vida a aquel lugar, comparado con el rugir de los automóviles y el olor a caucho quemado, aquello era música para sus oídos

—Este es el mercado local, siempre está lleno todos los días, pero los fines de semana es cuando está lleno de vida—Onyankopon explicó mientras se iban adentrando al estrecho callejón lleno de vendedores que ofrecían sus productos—Supongo que vino en buen tiempo para ver lo mejor de Shiganshina ¿No cree?

—Diría que es más una coincidencia—Levi solamente mencionaba a secas mientras le seguía el paso a su guía

—O quizás sea una decisión inconsciente, siempre decidimos algo aunque no nos demos cuenta, incluso lo más mínimo cuenta—Onyankopon agregó lleno de positivismo— ¡Incluso las cosas más insignificantes no son decisiones al azar! ¡Todo tiene un motivo!

Levi solamente miraba a aquel chico de reojo, ahora entendía por qué él y Hanji se llevaban tan bien al punto de aprenderse su nombre al derecho y al revés.

Antes de que dijera algo más, la voz de una vendedora que ofrecía el fruto de sus cosechas se hizo sonar, haciendo que Onyankopon solamente exclamara con un "¡Ah, maldición! ¡Recordé que Hanji me había pedido que le llevara algo para la cena!" Prontamente se disculpó con su invitado para prontamente ir apurado a aquel local, quedando solo.

Levi solamente seguía contemplando su entorno tan lleno de vida, de colores, olores e incluso sabores que eran tan distintos a los de la urbe. Claramente las cosas eran distintas, envolviéndolo paulatinamente y abrazándolo como si de una frazada se tratara. Prontamente el Ackerman retrocedía, apreciando lo que sus ojos veían como si poco a poco cayera en una sesión de hipnosis, hasta que....

"¡Plop!"

Los sonidos de pequeños frutos cayendo al suelo rompieron el hechizo, bajando la mirada hasta ver aquellas manzanas rojizas rodando a su lado, haciéndolo reaccionar mientras chasqueaba su lengua con molestia y vergüenza a la vez que sus brazos terminaban rebosando.

—Discúlpeme, no veía por donde pasaba, lamento mucho lo ocurrido—Levi se disculpaba con pena y torpeza, agachando la mirada para ocultar su rubor

—Oh no, no tiene por qué disculparse, sin querer tropecé cuando iba caminando—La voz de un chico respondía con notable modestia mientras recibía aquellos frutos

—Vamos, no tiene nada por lo que disculpar-

Pero justo cuando Levi había decidido finalmente alzar su mirada fue cuando las palabras cesaron de sonar. No había nada que su boca pudiera articular en aquel momento, ninguna reacción venía de su cuerpo, el tiempo había cesado de ser.

Frente a él tenía a un chico de casi 20 años con una piel levemente tostada y ojos esmeraldas dignos de ser portados como joyería, cabellos castaños apuradamente recogidos y manos que combinaban una textura tersa y áspera. Su rostro se encontraba levemente rojizo y su expresión se mostraba un tanto nerviosa, pero pronto parpadeó...

Y el tiempo reanudó su curso

—Aguarde un segundo... ¿Lo he visto en alguna parte?

Levi solamente reaccionaba con confusión—M-Me temo que probablemente no sea el caso, tampoco sé si nos hemos encontrado anteriormen-

— ¡Ah, veo que finalmente se encontraron!—La voz de Onyankopon exclamó al acercarse a Levi, quién aún permanecía extrañado— ¡Tiene mucha suerte, Levi! ¡Justo en su primer día!

— ¿Huh? Tal vez suene lento pero no sé de qué rayos hablas

Onyankopon solamente miraba a Levi extrañado por unos segundos hasta echar a reír— ¿Cómo va a ser eso? ¿No reconoce a su entrevistado a simple vista?

Fue ahí cuando el cerebro de Levi finalmente unió las piezas del rompecabezas al mirar a aquel joven de pies a cabeza, prontamente recordó aquellas fotos y videos que apenas y se dejaban ver en redes sociales para solamente decir

—Eren Jaeger ¿Es usted?

Aquel encuentro en un mercado lleno de vida fue lo que había sellado todo, como si hubiera sido un ingrediente escogido para el platillo principal...

Pero por su mismo verdugo...


End file.
